


Final rewards

by dancewithoutyou (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dancewithoutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Applause</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final rewards

They're clapping.  
  
"Doctor, they're clapping. Do they know what  _for_?" Eyebrows fixed together, the Doctor turns away from the crowd, toward the shocked voice.  
  
"Of course they do," he says, angry, growling.  
  
They're animals, and they're clapping over the law which just rained down destruction into the lives of all of them.  
  
Still astonished, she says, "I can't believe it. Read it in books - secondary school. God, but I didn't think it'd ever happen.  _Breeding_  regimens. For  _everyone_. And a death penalty," she added before clucking her tongue.  
  
"So? How do we stop them then, Doctor?" He'd been looking through the crowd of people, maybe for a sign of hope, mostly for a cause. An unearthly cause.  
  
"We don't," he answered, finding none. "They chose this. They - they elected this." He shook his head, then grabbed her hand. He led her to the Tardis and with pressure of his other hand at her lower back, she stepped in, not getting a chance to look back before he shut the door.


End file.
